


Cold and Hot

by MyLove_MyLife_MySoul



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul/pseuds/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul
Summary: When she felt a warm presence behind her and a cloak wrap around her body, it was the only time she was able to get her shivering under control.Y'all can now officially send the horny police after me. I am not ashamed of my actions and will serve full time if I must, I will just do it again.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	Cold and Hot

It was cold out, the changing of seasons leaving Xayah wanting to hide inside a hole or home and never leave as her body shook against the winds. Despite having gone through the cold, wind, rain, and storms for many many years she never grew a tolerance for the weather. The sky was dark, the clouds even darker and the ground looked dead and wilted.

When she felt a warm presence behind her and a cloak wrap around her body, it was the only time she was able to get her shivering under control. "Thank you mieli." She muttered, removing herself from her curled up state to look at Rakan as he smiled. "Anything for you, miella."

As they kept on their unworn path, a path meant to keep their enemies away, they soon found hot springs and Xayah stopped briefly to consider swimming in one. Rakan noticed what she was staring at and immediately held her hand, leading her to them. "Let's take a break, hm? You must feel so sore after that last fight, I do anyways, it'll be nice." Rakan was always there to help, and Xayah couldn't really argue against him, she wanted this. 

The hot springs were made up of only three pools, with only one being particularly deep. Rakan tested it first, but once deeming it fine, he motioned to Xayah, "ladies first." He said with a grin and she only smirked, "you just want to watch me get naked." She said and he smirked back, "so what if I do?" His voice had a deep growl that sent Xayah's nerves alight and her cheeks burned red. Yet she conceded and started to strip down, Rakan watching her every move. 

They could be naked around each other without it getting charged, of course, they often washed and groomed one another in a river before they continued their journey, yet it appeared her beloved wanted to flirt a little more than usual. She stepped into the water before she got self conscious about Rakan's stare on her body. When she turned around, he smiled and pulled his own clothing off. His tail feathers twitched happily to be free to maneuver whichever way they liked. Xayah giggled at the sight and Rakan only pouted a bit before entering the whatever as well. "So miella, you feel a lot better?" Rakan asked, and his soulmate, he liked calling her that, smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you mieli. I think you deserve a gift." Her eyes were half-lidded when she spoke those words and Rakan's own cheeks turned red. When he smacked his tail against the water, it earned a giggle from Xayah. "Come here." Rakan stepped closer, face blazing as Xayah's face was against his thigh, before she nosed between them and licked up his length, causing him to gasp. "Oh baby, don't tease me." He said, stroking through her hair. Yet she was a meanie, and insisted on licking every inch before she dared put it in her mouth. Causing Rakan to pant heavily and his face to burn. "Baby please." He begged, but Xayah only smiled, pressing a kiss to the head before licking the length of him again. 

"You're so mean, you look so cute like that and you know it." Rakan panted heavily, and Xayah giggled. She did know, she knew everything that got on Rakan's nerves, what set him off, what got him hot and bothered, and what could calm him best. They knew each other well, and she wanted to prove it. "Make me suck it." Xayah said, like a bratty kid, a smirk on her lips. She predicted his reaction before he even got over his stuttering to get the words out, "n-no! I couldn't- you- you don't have to-" Xayah gently placed his hands on the back of her head and opened her mouth, just at the tip. Her hot breath ghosting over his sensitive flesh. Rakan didn't need anymore encouragement to try it, he slowly pushed her down, inch by inch while panting heavily. Xayah moaned as she took him, sucking on what she had in her mouth. They both had their kinks, and it was a sad thing that Rakan got antsy trying them, and this one was tame. She wanted to get her beloved to lose control just once, to turn their love making into savage breeding. Yet he was always so gentle, even with his dick in her mouth and hands on the back of her head, he kept pausing to make sure she was fine, as if she didn't normally deepthroat him when she sucked him off. 

"Mmph!" She made her satisfied noises loudly, and Rakan eventually stopped, and just enjoyed being able to lead her up and down just the way he liked. "Ah, ah, baby… your mouth feels so good, I think I might…" Rakan whimpered and pressed her down all the way, finally making her take it all and choke softly on it, yet she moaned loud to cover it up, not wanting him to dare pull away as he humped against her mouth like this, panting heavily. "Oh, suck me off like you normally do, please, it feels so good when you do it baby." Rakan let go of her, and she figured she'd allow it, lifting her head before moving back down at a quick pace, bobbing along as she sucked at him. Rakan whimpered and threw his head back, petting her hair as his tail smacked against the water again, the splashing noise becoming repetitive and loud as Xayah sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks in order to get Rakan to finally finish in her mouth.

She swallowed every drop, his tail twitching uncontrollably as he sat back, panting. He sat in the water before his legs could give out, and Xayah only smirked. "So mieli… want to return the favor?" She asked and he nodded his head eagerly. Xayah crawled into his lap and he gently rubbed up her thighs and gripped her ass, eager to feel the muscle and fat there. It was the only time he would do what he pleased, and it had taken time for him to get used to being able to touch her whenever and however he liked. It'll take time for him to realize Xayah was fine with almost anything during sex too. 

"I need you to do it, mieli. Take me." Xayah purred and he blinked before pouting, "you know I like these things better when you do it. Why are you making me do them?" Rakan asked and Xayah only purred as he hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, he contemplated actually pushing her down to get what he wanted. "You're a pushover baby, that's why. You'd let me sit on your face and grind on your dick until it hurts, and I don't think you understand that I like the opposite." Rakan opened and closed his mouth, unable to retort as she was right.

"What… what exactly do you like?" Rakan asked and Xayah smiled, hoping she was finally getting somewhere. "I love making love Rakan, I do, but sometimes I want you to grab me by my hair and shove me down. Make me choke on you." She panted softly, turned on by her own images, Rakan just seeming speechless with her descriptions. "Or better yet, I sometimes imagine on our trips that you suddenly shove me into the ground or into a tree so you can take what you want. Make me unable to walk just because you wanted to cum in me." She panted harder, cheeks bright red. "Oh baby, I can just imagine you losing control when I tease you too long and you threaten to breed me and I can't do anything but let you do what you want." Rakan was turned on as well by his soulmate's colorful descriptions of her fantasies. 

He swallowed hard, licking his lips. "You… you want me to be rough?" "Yes." Xayah said, her own tail feathers, although small, twitched happily. Rakan cleared his throat and seemed to be trying to get into that sort of mindset, but he made a frustrated noise and only guided Xayah down to his hips. When he slipped inside, she moaned softly, happy that he at least seemed to try to be a little rougher, as he went quicker with this part. Letting her get used to his size as he slowly rocked his hips. "I-I- I can't… I can't um… hurt you." He said, panting. "But… I can do this." She was curious what he meant until their positions were suddenly swapped, Xayah sat back with Rakan over her. 

He braced himself a moment, before snapping his hips forward and making Xayah cry out. He gasped before pulling back as quickly as he had shoved himself inside, only to do it again. He whined loud, surprised and caught off guard himself by the speed and strength he put behind his thrusts, making him pant and moan loud as he enjoyed his lover's body and all she had to give. Xayah was squirming and trying not to cum too soon, tears welling up as she was overwhelmed by the roughness as well. "Oh yes! Like that! Keep going!" She encouraged, not wanting Rakan to stop for a second. He was happy to continue, holding Xayah tight as he couldn't help but still be a little mushy, his hips snapping forward before he slid back out, enjoying that he seemed to be hitting a sensitive spot for Xayah. She only whimpered and clutched onto him, legs kicking at his back when he slammed into her again. "Ah, harder! I want you to try to make me hurt baby, best you can. I love it, I promise." She wanted him to leave marks, proof that they had been going at it like animals. Xayah was certainly leaving her fair share. Scratches littered his back, from both her talons and her nails. 

Rakan did his best to obey, his hips slamming into her harder and making his beloved cry out, yet he couldn't do it for long, not without pulling her away to kiss her, to settle his nerves about hurting her like this. When he was so used to treating her like a flower when they had sex, she was having him treat her less than fragile. Both their hips would be sore, certainly, and he wasn't sure if he was as enthusiastic as she was to have the reminder of their love-making. Although he suddenly remembered another part of her fantasies. Perhaps she had unintentionally revealed it, but she had a breeding kink, and Rakan smirked a bit as he knew he could capitalize on that at least.

"Ah, want to put a baby in you sometimes, miella." Rakan muttered, watching her whimper and squirm at the words. "When I have you under me like this, crying out whenever I hit that spot inside of you, I can think of just how much you'd love my seed in you too." He was struggling with the words while he kept moving his hips, the pace becoming uneven, not just due to his divided attention, but because the words were turning him on as well and he was edging closer to completion. "You'd look so beautiful with a baby in you, my baby. I'd never let you walk on your own again, and make you feel this good every day!" He panted hard, struggling to not cum now, Xayah whimpering as her legs twitched. "Put a baby in me, do it do it! Do it now please!" Xayah said and Rakan cried out, slamming his hips forward as he came inside of his beloved. He was stunned almost immediately after though. The one rule they had during sex and he had broken it, panic coursed through him, but when he looked down, Xayah looked only tired, panting heavily and glancing away. "Start thinking of names, because I'm making you do that every time." Xayah muttered, cheeks aflame. Rakan smiled wide, and immediately kissed her, happy to hear she'd have his baby. 

"Zyla!" Rakan chirped suddenly, almost out of nowhere as they walked along the path to a town. Xayah looked at him, confused. "For a name." He said and her cheeks turned red. "Of course." She cleared her throat. "Then what's a boy's name?" "Jay." He stated simply. "I want to have Zyla and Jay." Rakan hugged Xayah close and she let him snuggle her into his chest. "That'll take a lot of work." Xayah said, and Rakan smiled. It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun shining and the plants a beautiful vibrant green. Xayah having a small bump for her belly, and earning his attention in the form of a hand on the side of it, rubbing some. "I'm fine with that." He finally replied.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: More hits than my normal fic, can y'all horny bastards go read it please? I'll update it more and maybe it'll also have smut in the future lmao  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192709/chapters/71675196


End file.
